Mall Date
by RiYuYami
Summary: Yami feels that Kaiba never spends anytime with him so the CEO has to take him to the mall and spend the whole day with his smaller lover. Prideshipping OOC-Yami RR


Due to my laptop being the biggest bitch in the whole wide world, even bigger then Kyle's mom from South Park, I have to use the other computer to type something up because I'm DYING of BORDOME without SOMETHING to work on when I'm not role playing or talking on the phone.. When Aaron the laptop gets over being a prick, I'll continue working on my normal fanfics. This is just a little one-shot I want to work on.

Inspiration: Came from mine and my girlfriend's (the Colonel) first date a few weeks ago when she came to visit me. I was kinda thinking about writing a story based on our date, but I was more distracted in thinking about her rather then Yami and Kaiba. XD I'm only using a few elements from that (like going on a date to the mall to buy random stuff and spend time together), but everything else is just made up to fit with the plot better.

The mall is based off of the one in Fayetteville (I'll let you guess what state), and it is a really crappy mall. It has no book store (use to and it had some damn good yaoi there too) or toy store and a million clothing stores, and, not wanting to be racist here or anything but its true, a majority of the clothing stores are for black people and I'm as pale as Kaiba. I stand out like a straight guy at a gay club in San Francisco.

Yami's personality is somewhat like the one that Yami has in one of my role plays with my Colonel, I really like having Yami being an emotional, mental wreck at times. Maybe I'll do a fanfic where he is later on, most likely when I finish one of my other stories.

Personally, if you don't like Yami being both cute and mental, then please go and read a different story, this is just how I write my stories.

Summery: Yami feels that Kaiba never spends anytime with him so the CEO has to take him to the mall and spend the whole day with his smaller lover.

Warning: Contains yaoi, a short (and epic failed) attempt to molest our favorite pharaoh, and the filthy items you can buy from Spencer's.

I own nothing but the plot! But I also own the Hughes-bear who is a real Build-A-Bear that lives in my room and has a relationship with my Roy Mustang plushie. And maybe with one of my Yami plushies as well, but that's on a need-to-know basis. And my Hughes is a military bear, not a CEO bear.

On with the fanfic!

* * *

**Mall Date**

**(c) RiYuYami**

**Kaiba Yami one-shot**

* * *

"You don't love me anymore Seto!"

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"You spend more time with that stupid Granny Smith then you do with me!"

"Yami, it's a Macintosh not a Granny Smith, and I do not spend more time with my computer then I do with you."

"But we haven't done anything together is weeks!"

"We fucked last night."

"Screwing does **not **count!"

"Hn. To me is does."

In Kaiba's home office, Yami sat on the lounge sofa on the left wall and was hugging a pillow, pouting as he glared at his taller lover who was typing away at his computer.

Lately Yami has felt that he and Kaiba have not been spending as much time together as they had been when they started dating.

And, to be frank, when Yami was upset about something, he would have some issues until they were fixed. Such as last week, Kaiba had yelled at him for breaking something and Yami ran to what he called his 'time out' room, which was his room when he didn't want to be in Kaiba's room, and bit his hand over and over to punish himself.

When Yami got his body, he developed mental issues where he believed that he had to obey people commands and if he was in trouble or he messed up he would punish himself. One time he tried to kill himself with a letter opener when he thought that he hurt Kaiba.

Kaiba didn't know what caused the mental problems Yami developed when he got his body, but he had a theory that it had to do with Yami always wanting things to go right and for there to be perfection in his actions, and if there isn't any, then he would hurt himself as a warning to not make the mistake again.

The taller looked at his lover and saw that he had large, puppy eyes and was pouting. "Yami…" He warned and watched as the other stood up, heading for the door. He glared when Yami grabbed the door and smacked it against his head.

"Fine! I'll take you on a date! Just don't hurt your self anymore!" Kaiba ran over and pulled Yami away from the door.

"You will?"

"Yes… we'll go where ever you want tomorrow…"

"I want to go to the mall Seto!" Yami chirped in happiness and the other sighed, somewhat regretting his idea to let Yami chose where to go.

* * *

A frown was plastered on Kaiba's face as he drove his Acura through the parking lot of the Cross Creek Mall, trying to look for a good parking lot that was close to the mall rather then to the high way where there was a large walking distance.

"Fucking mall, having to be busy on Sunday…" The brunet growled as Yami looked around in excitement. At least Yami was happy, that's all that mattered to Kaiba since he preferred Yami being a cute, happy 3017 year old soul of a Pharaoh in a seventeen year old body with the mind of a child at times rather then the suicidal emotional wreck he could be when he was upset.

"Can I get what ever I want today Seto?" Yami asked as he looked at his lover who found a good parking spot right near the Movie Stop.

To Kaiba, Yami seemed like such a little kid right now since he wasn't wearing his normal leather but rather a blue star patterned hoodie and dark blue jeans with a set of beat up sneakers and a head band with cat ears attached to it that sat behind his bangs and with those large red-eyes, it only made him look cuter.

"Yes love, you can have what ever you want, just don't go over board on this whole Seto-is-buying-everything-today thing alright?"

Yami cheered and got out of the car, waiting for Kaiba to hurry his butt out and come with him. Once he was out, he was dragged into the entrance that was near the Macy's. "I want to go to Saturday Matinee first! I want to get a Fullmetal Alchemist DVD! And I want to get a box of Pocky and one of those carbonated strawberry drinks with the marble in it!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and followed Yami. "Don't you already have all the DVDs for that show?"

"No, just volume one, two, seven, twelve, and thirteen and the second season, I need to get the forth DVD because that has my favorite episode in it." Yami corrected his lover as he walked into the small store too look around.

Kaiba sighed and looked around at some of the stuff they were selling, seeing nothing of interest since he owned a lot of the action movies they sold. He turned when he felt his shoulder being tapped and saw that Yami's arms were filled with three boxes of Pocky, a pink colored bottle, and a DVD.

"I'm done here! I want to go and check out F.Y.E. for some music!" Yami smiled at him.

After purchasing the items Yami had picked out, Kaiba was dragged to F.Y.E. to look through music, Yami had found a t.A.T.u. CD and a My Chemical Romance one as he looked around and Kaiba bought those too.

Then Yami dashed off and Kaiba looked around for him, only to find Yami staring in utter shock at a store. "Yami, baby?" Kaiba blinked, waving his hand in front of Yami's face and saw no reaction, he then turned to look at the store Yami had his eyes glued to and blinked.

Build-A-Bear?

**"**_**I WANT A BEAR!"** _

Kaiba jolted and turned to see Yami with a huge grin on his face as he dashed inside to look at the selections they had. Kaiba sighed and shook his head, following after his lover. He found Yami holding a flattened bear that was a nice cinnamon color, similar to his own hair.

"You want a bear Yami?"

Yami nodded and smiled at him. "Yugi has one, got it as a kid. I thought it was really cute and he told me that every bear gets a heart that you make a wish on before it gets sewed up. I want a bear too so I can make a wish." Yami grinned and walked over to the area where the stuffed dolls were to get filled with fluff.

Kaiba stood behind Yami in the small line that was there and an older man turned to see Yami as he and his daughter walked by. "Hey, don't you think you're a little old to be in this store for yourself?" The guy spoke to Yami who turned and glared at him.

"Hey, don't you think you're a little too old to be wearing braces?" The guy did in fact have braces and he walked away. Kaiba smirked; he loved when Yami was a smart aleck like that. When Yami's turn came, a nice lady asked Yami what his bear's name was.

"Hughes." Yami smiled, Kaiba should have known. When he got his body, Yami had become obsessed with the anime and manga about a short alchemist and now he named a bear after one of his favorite characters.

"And what is your bear's job?" She smiled again.

"He's a CEO! He owns his own company and makes great things!" Yami chirped.

"Then he has a strong will, now take one of those heart," she pointed to a basket filled with silk hearts, "and make a wish." Yami picked one up and gave it a good squeeze as he shut his eyes; all the while the lady was filling the toy with fluff.

"Okay, I made my wish." He handed the heart to the lady and she placed it in the bear before she finished with him. She handed him to Yami and the boy smiled and walked over to the clothing section.

Kaiba followed and saw that Yami just grabbed a pair of sun glasses. "Aren't you going to dress him?"

The smaller shook his head. "No, not right now, he wants to be a nudist."

"Oh Lord…"

* * *

Yami and Kaiba had left the store with Yami's new bear and went to Hot Topic where Yami got a shirt that stated that people who read the shirt were idiots and a pair of leather boots with studs on them as well as a bunch of buttons to cover the button cap Yami had a home.

The trip to Spencer's was… very wrong.

Aside from the fact that the place looked like a drug club and smelt of weed (it really does because it smells like the boy's bathroom at my school) there was a section that sold sex items and Yami 'insisted' on getting a lollypop in the shape of a cock.

A nose bleed almost happened when Yami wanted to suck on it while they walked around but Kaiba told him that they would have to save it for later since they needed to eat lunch. Kaiba took Yami to the food court and they got some pretzels and cheese, though Yami was eating them while Kaiba just had a soft drink since he wasn't hungry.

"So, are you having a good day Yami?" Kaiba asked softly as he looked at his lover from across the table. Yami blinked and looked up, nodding.

"Yep, thanks for taking me out today Seto." He smiled brightly.

Kaiba chuckled and took a sip of his drink as he watched Yami stand up. "I have to go to the bathroom Seto, my hands are sticky."

"That's because you dunked your fingers into the cheese."

Yami rolled his eyes and stood up to leave. Kaiba watched as Yami walked away toward the restrooms and he sighed. He loved Yami dearly, which was his only reason for not killing everyone insight since he had been getting odd stares all day. After ten minutes of waiting Kaiba raised an eyebrow, wondering where his short boyfriend was.

'He either got lost on the way or something caught his interest…' The brunet shook his head and headed toward the restroom with their stuff. But he stopped when he heard some noises coming from inside. It sounded like fighting.

And one of the voices he heard was Yami's.

When he tried to push the door, it was locked. "Shit… Yami?" He knocked on it, hearing a few cuss words on the other side and hearing his name being said. Kaiba frowned deeply and turned to see a man leaning against the wall. "What's going on in there?"

The guy shrugged. "I don't know, some kid with crazy hair walked in and another guy followed him, then he locked the door or something. The little guys been yelling at him and we," He pointed to a few other guys, "called the janitorial staff to come open the door, and that was about five minutes ago."

"Shit… ah screw it, I'm kicking the door." Kaiba placed Yami's bags in front of the guy, telling him to watch them. With one swift kick, Kaiba smacked the door open, causing into the slam into the wall and he heard Yami again.

"Seto!" The CEO rushed in and saw that there was a gross looking old man trying to remove Yami's pants as the latter seemed to be trying to climb up on top of the stall dividers. Before the pervert could turn around, Kaiba punched him hard, knocking him out.

"Yami, are you okay?! What happened?!" Kaiba asked as he helped Yami down from the stall, causing the smaller to cling to him.

"I just came in here to wash my hands and then that weird guy locked the door and wouldn't let me near it and then he tried taking my pants off. I tried getting out of his reach, even locking the stalls to keep him away but he would reach through to get at me." Yami spoke into Kaiba's shirt, though he didn't since Yami was crying, but he was panicking and shaking.

"At least he didn't do anything, but really, are you alright?" Kaiba hoped that this didn't scar him for life, especially since Yami was hyper sensitive to many things. He didn't want this to be the rusted chain link that would cause his current state of mind to break.

With a nod, Yami looked up at him with a small smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. I've been through worse, remember that time when I had taken over Yugi's body for a day and those crazy girls and guys chased me down and finally stole my shirt. Thank Ra I wore a jacket that day." He laughed.

Kaiba chuckled lightly and led Yami out of the restroom, thanking the guy who was watching his stuff and informed him that someone had better take care of the bastard that was knocked out in the bathroom.

For the rest of the day, things seemed normal and Yami wasn't showing any signs of being upset, he was just happy that Kaiba was there. They ended up going to the movies afterwards, holding each others hand through the whole movie and then went to Smokey Bones for dinner since Yam said he wanted grilled steak.

When they got home, Kaiba was worn out from the whole day and just collapsed on the bed. He didn't even notice that he dozed off until he felt something move next to him. He looking down and notices tat Yami was snuggled up next to him and was asleep. Kaiba turned to look at the clock and saw that it was past midnight and they had arrived home at ten.

Smiling, Kaiba pulled Yami close and kissed his head, hearing a small purr from his lover as the boy nuzzled his head on Kaiba's chest and held his new bear close. Kaiba chuckled and closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

The End

* * *

The bathroom thing was random, adding a little touch to the story. Yami buying buttons for a button hat is based off of my love for pin buttons and wearing my hat that normally has a button on it.

On our first date, me and the Colonel went to Smokey Bones for dinner with my family since it was my older sister's birthday. Going to the movies and holding hands are what we did the next day, we saw Yes Man. I actually was super happy when I made Hughes-bear at the mall, same with Yami, and me and Yami shared a wish, that we would always be happy with our true loves. And it worked.

Please review!


End file.
